Visum est et tenebrae
by hollywoodundeadN.W
Summary: They all thought Lily loved James. It wasn't so. Lily loved another man... a more powerful man... at least before James cursed her. Now her son has just found out that the man who killed his mother... is his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** They all thought Lily loved James. It wasn't so. Lily loved another man... a more powerful man... at least before James cursed her. Now her son has just found out that the man who killed his mother... is his father.

**Disclaimer- i don't own Harry Potter.**

It was his birth year, 1980 it was, In fact, it was the night Harry James Potter was born, July 31st. his father and mother were lying with him. This is where our story begins. As the story goes, Harry's parent's were killed by Voldemort. This is not the full truth.

Lily Evans was an extraordinary witch, she was muggleborn witch in love with with a man who: on principle, hated muggleborns, and managed to make him love her back. This was the man that she was currently in bed with and who she was trying to figure out how to tell she was pregnant. Tom Riddle, who we know as Voldemort, was this man. (Jame's Potter wasn't even in the picture at this point). Yes Voldemort and lily were lover's at one point in time, they became married and had little Harry. One night, Jame's Potter snuck into the small 4 bedroom home and bewilderd Lily. Lily and Jame's had always had feeling's for eachother. In this process, they woke voldemort and curiousity had brung the good hearted man out've his room and caught hem in harry's room. this is where the story come's back to regurality. He executed them both and left little harry to be forever without knowing until this point in time...


	2. Chapter 2

"The Freak" or "Boy" was a eight year old boy, at least this was what he was known as in the Dursley househld. This boy was beaten, starved, neglected, isolated, and degraded. he was beaten every day for something that was, in the mind of Vernon Dursley, completely deserved and/or necessary. He was beaten for not cooking breakfast fast enough, for asking questions, for coming out of his cupboard without being told to, and for just generally being there.

He was starved for: asking for food, for burning food whilst cooking, for "eating more than your share", and talking out of turn. He was isolated to prevent people from finding the obvious signs of abuse and starvation. This boy's name is Harry Potter. This is where we find ourselves now.

Harry Potter was slaving away over a hot stove to make breakfast for his Relatives, when his Uncle lumbered in and cuffed him in the back of the head and growled "Make it quick Boy, I've got to be to work in 15 minutes". This was a normal greeting for Harry. 5 minutes later, breakfast was on the table, Harry was standing off to the side waiting for them to either finish, or demand more. Dudley, drawn by the smell of two packs of bacon, a carton of eggs, a loaf and a half of toast, and orange juice (though most of it was for Dudley). Waddled in, took a look at the food and sat down in front of the platter of bacon, with a sadistic smile on his fat flabby face, and began to eat agonizingly slow, making "yummy noises" and smacking his lips. Vernon was already seated at the table drinking a coffee with a healthy amount of brandy inside. Vernon said "Boy, my eggs are done the wrong way" "What do you mean Uncle Vernon?" Vernon adopted a look of fury before he ground out "Well boy, I specifically requested a fried egg, and you gave me scrambled eggs". Harry whimpered, this meant an extra beating tonight. " If I had the time I'd wallop your ass." Growled the grumpy old man. "I-I'm sorry uncle Vernon" Whimpered Harry. "Don't you mouth off to me Boy!" and right at that moment Harry (under his breath with an attitude) said "Sorry". Vernon grabbed the eight year old and threw him into his cupboard and screamed "YOU NO-GOOD PIECE OF SHIT, I WILL BEAT YOU BLOODY!" and slammed the door on Harry's finger's as he tried to escape from his hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was now sobbing in his pitiful excuse of a room. It was a rather large cupboard or more of a pantry, but it was his room and he was glad to have it. His pinkie finger was cracked open, crippled, and dripping in blood, the smell of it stung his nostril's and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like bashing Vernon's head in with a rugby racket but he quickly shook the thought out of his head and focused on how he would get revenge on this pig, This pity excuse of a human being and he had the perfect idea.

Harry had discovered he had magic when he was being chased by Dudley and his pack of thug's by teleporting to the top of the school roof, that was about a month ago. He had experimented with his magic and learned the way's of a wizard. Harry was a smart person and decided that Vernon was going to pay for his abuse towards Harry over the past 7 years along with Petunia and Dudley. Harry eventually after several hours needed to use the bathroom.

"Hello? can someone please let me out of here? i have to use the loo" moaned Harry. "Shut up! You be quiet and if i hear another peep from you i will come in there and beat you myself!" Screeched Petunia. As that was happening, Vernon walked threw the front door and his face was bright, cherry red. The house bill's were over the limit this month and like every other problem or confusion in this prison of a home, the accusation's were on Harry. Vernon marched strait to Harry's cupboard. as he snapped the lock off the door and flung it open and right to the wall of the stairwell, he snatched the arm of the small, broken, and defenseless boy. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Bellowed Vernon. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"screamed Harry back at the pudgy man. Right as Vernon was going to respond Harry in-canted Ventalibis Pulsus (a spell that blast's the target back 10 feet)which blasted Vernon into the wall. Vernon immideatly fell unconscious. Petunia started screaming and began to run to the front door but not before Harry in-canted the spell again and down she went. Harry (now with a wicked, Horrific smile on his bruised face) began to walk slowly toward Dudley, who now paralyzed in fear, didn't move an inch...


End file.
